Friends and Fireworks
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: Annie drags Auggie to the beach for Dani's 4th of July vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay I know I said I wouldn't write anything this week but it's the Fourth of July, well technically the fifth, but walking on the beach late last night, I had to.**

**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but turned out to be a multichapter fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends and Fireworks<strong>

"Okay, I just got done talking to Joan, she said it's fine. I already turned in my form, which by the way you need to do," Annie said as soon as she entered the tech booth.

"Annie what are you going on about?" Auggie asked his best friend.

"You promised you would come along with me on Dani and Michael's Fourth of July vacation. No backing out now."

"I was drunk wasn't I? Because I don't ever remember promising to spend the Fourth of July with you."

"You weren't drunk, you weren't even drinking. You were standing next to my desk when I asked you," Annie told him.

"I was under the impression that was a hypothetical situation."

"Yeah, well it was no longer hypothetical when you agreed."

Auggie rolled his eyes, "I've been suckered in to this haven't I?"

"Yes, oh yes. You have three minutes to turn your vacation request in or I'll do it for you. And remember it's for all week," Annie smiled evilly.

"You know I can actually picture you with horns and a forked tail," Auggie replied.

"It's funny, Joan said the same thing," Annie said thoughtfully.

"You're evil."

"I know."

Annie, of course, won. And her, Auggie, Dani, Michael, and the girls, all made their way down to Myrtle Beach the next day. The car ride was long and not the way anyone really wanted to spend most of their Saturday, but was worth it as the Brooks' all jumped in the pool as soon as they were checked in and unpacked.

Auggie was another story.

"Annie, tell me again the point of bringing a blind guy to the beach."

"Look, you don't have to do anything but sit in the sand and make sand castles. I won't force you to go swimming but I will say it's late and not that many people are in the ocean. Most of them are at the pool party," Annie explained as she lathered herself in sun screen.

"Annie, when I-"

"Oh don't start. You're coming down whether you like it or not. I will not have you stay up here all by yourself all week."

"I'll be fine. Let me get used to the layout today, I promise you I'll go down to the beach with you tomorrow."

Annie sighed. "Fine. I'll let you stay today, only because it's a new-" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

She laughed. "Dani, did you forget get your room key yet again?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Oops. I'm guess, Dani didn't tell you we've been brought along?" a very recognizable voice replied.

A small brunette woman stood in the doorway with a taller, younger brunette that could easily pass as her daughter.

"Jenny! Bella! I had no idea you were coming this year. Is Chris with you?" Annie blubbered as she took up both girls into hugs.

"Hey Annie! I'm back here," a male voice called from where the elevators were.

Annie tried not to laugh but the move was typical Jenny; leaving the men to do the work. "Oh Chris! Here let me help."

"No no, I've got it, just hold the door open," he replied.

"So I'm guessing you're the reason we don't get the guest room?" Annie wondered. "Not that I'm complaining, we get the lockout, but I wasn't expecting it."

"Mmhm. I'm surprised Dani didn't tell you," Jenny stated as she and Bella walked in.

"Yeah, well that's Dani for ya. I kind of brought company, I'm pretty sure he's still sitting on the couch refusing to come down with me," Annie said.

"I love how you talk about me like I'm a dog," Auggie replied teasingly.

"You're like a St. Bernard; loyal, charming- didn't we go over this when I went to Zurich?" she asked as she helped Chris pull the luggage cart into the condo.

"You forgot cute and dependable," he laughed.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Alright, you three are in the guest room in that condo." She pointed to the hallway that connected the two condos as she walked back to the living room. "You know, I'll agree with dependable, but cute I don't know."

"You've got to be kidding me, Rootie. Where did you find him?" Jenny asked.

"Watch it sister, you're married," Annie called.

"If only, if only," she called back in a sing-song voice.

"You better not let Dad hear you say that," Bella called.

Annie laughed as the two girls made their way to their room.

"So, Annie they would be?" Auggie asked.

"Jenifer and Christopher Abbey and their daughter Isabel. Jenny was Dani's mentor of sorts in high school and they've kept in touch ever since."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Hey Rootie, so who is this? And where can I get one?" Bella asked.

Auggie laughed. "I'm Auggie."

"Nice to meet you, Auggie. So Rootie, are you gonna come down to the beach with us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, hold on let me get my beach bag and we can go," Annie said.

"Okay, I have to ask, what is with the nickname?" Auggie asked.

Annie laughed, "Jenny gave it to me forever ago. You'd have to ask her about it."

"Oh, um in high school, us three girls, meaning Dani, Annie, and I," Jenny explained as she walked back into Annie and Auggie's condo, "were sitting around the community pool drinking soda and talking. Rootie over here grabbed the last A&W Root Beer and had to make sure no one stole it, so she went in search for a Sharpie. Dani made a point to say that she didn't need to write her name on the bottle, that her initials were already on there. One way or another I ended up calling her Rootie and it stuck."

"So, Rootie huh? How did I not find out about this until now? I thought we were friends," Auggie said.

"Oh hells no. Come on girls lets go," Annie said.

"Oh Rootie, always embarrassed," Jenny said.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Annie wined.

"Are too," Auggie joined in.

"How would you know?" Annie wondered.

"Oh harsh! Your voice, by the way, gives you away, hon," he said.

"Whatever. I'm so not embarrassed. You just get yourself acquainted with the condos," Annie said as she practically pushed the two girls out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so it officially 11:45 pm on July 7, I'm late on the whole Fourth of July thing but I will get this done by the end of July.**

**Don't expect any more updates, the only reason you get this is because I had a stomach ache and didn't feel well enough to go to the ocean. So please enjoy. Updates as soon as my vacay is over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: It's kind of pointless to be writing this so late after the Fourth of July, but I've been soo busy at the beach. Vacation's officially over. I'm sitting in the car on the way home.**

Abberz the Awesome** asked if this story is to be an Annie/Auggie story or if it's gonna stay friendship. I want it to stay friendship, but the plot bunnies are arguing for it to turn in to a romance.**

**To tell you the truth I love the whole Augnie/A-squared thing, but I've been stuck on romance so long, I need a break from it. This story is supposed be just that but hey who really knows.  
><strong>

**Now that I've confused yous guys (haha Mom's from New York) I hope y'all (but I live in the south) enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own any of the characters from Covert Affairs, only the Abbey family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Annie, Jenny, and Bella forwent the pools and lazy river and went straight to the ocean. Annie dragged Bella as far out in the ocean as allowable.

Jenny might have been the adventurous one in high school, but that all changed when Bella was born.

"Don't be the farthest one out and watch out, it looks rough today," Jenny said a bit worrisome.

Annie mad a noise of disapproval, "Jen, Bell'll be fine. It's not really that rough."

"Yeah, Mom, Rootie won't let anything happen to me. Quit being so skittish," Bella said.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Annie and Bella didn't need anything else to be said. The two rushed into the ocean and didn't emerge until an hour later.

Jenny looked up from the book she was reading to the pair breathing heavily before her. "How was it?" she wondered.

"Not as rough as you thought," Bella said shaking her short pixie cut hair out.

"Hey hey! Cut it out!" Jenny wined as she tried to dodge the water being sprayed on her.

"Wa wa, want some cheese with that wine?" Bella asked.

Annie rolled her eyes at the mother daughter banter. She snatched a towel from her beach bag and wrapped it around her. "You ready to go up?"

"Yeah, Dani called five minutes ago. She told me to make sure you two were up in a half hour or you cut from dessert. She made a red velvet cake, your favorite."

"Yum! Alright, I might just have to cut this resting period short; I'm so itchy," Bella said.

Annie nodded and the three of them rushed back to the condo, only pausing to rinse the sand of their feet and wait on the elevator.

"Bells, you okay? You look kind of green," Annie said as the elevator made its way to the fourteenth floor.

"No, as you know I'm claustrophobic and I hate this elevator," the youngest girl replied from the corner furthest from Annie. The elevator shook for the second time. "This is the one Gina and I got stuck in last year."

Jenny looked over at her daughter. "Baby, you look like you're gonna be sick."

"I swear to you I can feel this building sway." Bella clung onto the railing around the elevator for dear life as it shook again.

Finally, after two more shakes and a few seconds later, the group emerged from the death trap and made their way to 1408. When they entered the smells associated Italian food wafted over from the other condo.

"Mmm, Dani, boy do I miss your cooking," Jenny replied as she walked into the kitchenette.

"Out. You have to wait just like the rest of them," Danielle said as she pushed Jenifer out of the kitchen.

"I laugh at your expense, Mom," Isabel yelled as she walked out of the room she was supposed to share with her parents and into the bathroom. "I call shower!"

"Mmm, me too!" Annie said as she walked back over to her condo.

"And I'm gonna change," Jen replied as she disappeared in to her room.

About ten minutes later the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony opened and Auggie, Michael, and Chris walked in laughing. "Auggie, come here. I need you to tell me what this is missing," Dani called.

Auggie sobered up and made his way to the breakfast bar in front of the blonde. "What am I tasting?" he asked as he sat on one of the stools.

"My sauce. Open up, careful it's hot," she replied as she fed him a spoonful of spaghetti sauce.

"Hmmm," Auggie replied thoughtfully, "perfect, as always."

"Oh, such a sweet talker," Dani said as she turned back to the stove.

"But it's true. I've yet to eat an imperfect meal at your house."

"Hey, careful she's taken," Michael piped up from the couch.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't dare what?" Annie asked as she made her way to the breakfast bar beside Auggie and snatching up a piece of garlic bread that was setting on the counter.

"Steal your sister from Mike. I have my eye on another, so to speak," Auggie replied, a wolfish grin covering his face.

Dani turned around to remark on how it better be Annie he has his eye on, when she spotted Annie taking a bit of the bread. "Anne Catherine Walker! That better not be my garlic bread!"

Chloe and Katia giggled from the living room area. "Aunt Annie's in trouble!"

Annie rolled her eyes and took the food in question to the table, where she sat down and started to shuffle Auggie's set of Braille playing cards. "So who was playing what?" she asked.

"Chris, Mike, and I were playing rummy," Auggie said.

"And who won?"

"Me of course," he replied sitting down across from her.

"By a point, _one_ point," Chris called from his spot at the girls' tea party.

"Chris you're such a sore loser," Annie called back.

"Hey no knocking my adorably pathetic husband," Jenny replied from the doorway of her room making Annie and Danielle crack up. "Love ya, honey!"

"Mmhm sure," Chris replied. "This coming from the woman who took twenty minutes to change."

"How did you-"

"I know my wife."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Hey, Dani, I'm starved. Is dinner ready yet?" Bella asked from beside her mother.

"Yep," Dani replied as she carried a large bowl of pasta to the table. "Come on every one. Bella, can you grab the bread? Jen, the wine and glasses please?"

Annie stood and grabbed the plates Dani had stacked on the counter before. The men came in and took their seats next to their wives and Bella helped Chloe and Katia put their tea set up so they could eat at the coffee table.

When all the chaos ceased and everyone was sitting down enjoying Danielle's hard work, conversations began. Dani and Jen caught up on what happened since the last get together, Mike and Chris spoke of a friend of Chris's who lived close by.

Annie and Auggie found it difficult to keep up a conversation. They were so used to talking about past missions at work or brush up on each other's relationship status at Allen's, neither of which they wanted to broach, especially not with Dani in hearing distance.

So for the most part they ate in silence, with the occasional question asked.

"So Auggie, are you seeing anyone?" Jenny asked.

"Um, no actually," he replied gentlemanly.

"But you have your eye on someone?" she wondered.

"So to speak," he smiled.

"Well, for what it's worth, you and Annie would make a good couple."

"Oh um," Auggie was at a loss for words. "Thanks?"

Annie on the other hand wasn't so thankful for the comment. She slammed her fork down hard enough to get a questioning look from everyone but the two girls at the coffee table; their attention was consumed by the movie Nickelodeon was playing.

"I'm stuffed, thank you for the delightful dinner Dani. Even though the cake looks delicious, I'll pass. If you'll excuse me," Annie said as sweetly as she could muster before picking up her plate and silverware. She threw the remainder of her dinner in the trash and put her dishes in the dishwasher before walking over to the other condo with her newly refilled glass of red wine.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever before Dani sighed. "Jen, it was hard enough getting her here."

Dinner went by quickly and silently. Everyone forwent the cake and retired early. Bella helped the girls set up the pullout couch where they would be sleeping for the remainder of the week. Chris and Jenny disappeared into their room. Michael helped clean the kitchen a bit before going to bed himself, leaving Dani and Auggie alone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about dinner," Dani said.

"Don't be. I knew something was up between them. The way Annie spoke to Jenny earlier was guarded," he replied.

"I'd expect as much, even after all this time."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Well, believe it or not, Chris and Annie were together before Jen even met him. The couple was practically inseparable, that is, until Jen came to visit. Chris left Annie for Jenifer. It was almost instantaneous to her arrival. Anyway, when Jenifer left, Chris followed and left behind a broken Annie. A year later, Jen came back, diamond ring on her finger and Chris on her hip," Danielle explained.

"Oh, wow," Auggie said.

"Yeah, Annie never said anything thing to Jen, and vice versa. There was congratulation at the wedding, but that was it. It wasn't until Bella was born did the two start talking again. Annie was made Bella's godmother and, Bella aside, there's always going to be animosity between the two."

"Without a doubt."

"Well, the kitchen's clean, the girls are in bed, I'm exhausted. Good night, Auggie, see you in the morning," Danielle said as she walked the very short way to her bedroom door.

"Good night Dani," he replied walking over to the other condo.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, not how I wanted to end this chapter, but I had to put it somewhere. Didn't want to ruin the Annie/Auggie fun in the next chapter, so the hostility comes now and later.**

**This was originally supposed to be put up Sunday, but I passed out as soon as my head hit my pillow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Right into the story…**

**Disclaimer: Seems I've been forgetting this but I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Annie awoke to cold. She felt cold; she still had cold thoughts from the night before; and the thermostat read 58 degrees. Jesus, how cold can it get? She set the temperature to 65, stepped around the mess of blankets she made tossing and turning in the living room and stepped outside onto the balcony. Annie opted for the pull out couch the night before, which was probably a bad idea seen as though she spotted to air vents pointing directly to the bed.

Annie welcomed the warm humid air with open arms. If she was being honest with herself, she missed the beach and everything about it, loved it even. But what she didn't miss were the bad memories she associated with the beach.

But she refused to think about Sri Lanka or Guam; she wouldn't ruin this trip for Dani.

She watched as the waves crashed on the shore. When she glanced at the clock earlier, it was only 7 o'clock, the pools didn't open for another hour and the beach was nearly empty. A nice run should clear her mind of last night's angst.

She knew that Jenny sincerely meant what she said, but the way she said it, almost as if she could care less what happened to her daughter's godmother.

_For what it's worth…_

The words rang out in her head. Yeah, she definitely needed that run.

Annie quietly returned inside and picked up her pillows and blankets tossing them in a corner of the room. She folded up the bed and fixed the couch so it was able to be sat on again. After she was sure everything was picked up so no one would trip, she padded over to her suitcase which she placed on the coffee table and shoved of to the side. She grabbed her jogging outfit and slipped into the bathroom to change.

After she was dressed and ready to go, she slipped her keycard in to her pocket, and grabbed her iPod and water bottle before setting out.

She didn't really time herself, but she set a goal; to make it to the pier and back before breakfast. Dani wasn't going to wake for another half hour, and she wasn't going to start breakfast until someone else woke up. And who knew when the next person woke up.

The pier in question was about a mile down the beach. Annie used to jog there every morning when she'd come on this trip with Dani, but it been four years since Annie had last been here.

She made it there in 45 minutes, as far a she could tell nothing changed too much. The white party tent was now yellow, you were still able to fish off the end of it, it was still family owned and operated, and you could walk it for a nice fee of a dollar.

She took a few minutes to cool down and rest before she made her way back. Her total trip only lasted an hour and a half. She got back around 8:30 and everyone was up, bacon was sizzling on the stove, and the smell of coffee greeted her nose.

"Mmm, coffee," Annie said as she made her way to Dani's condo.

"Annie! Annie! Do you want to be a fairy with us? Bella's one!" Chloe said handing her a wand.

"Yeah," Annie said enthusiastically.

"Or do you wanna be caffeinated, Annie?" Dani asked handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Touché," Annie replied taking the cup and joining the adults outside.

"Hey, tell everyone breakfast will be ready in a few minutes?" Dani asked.

"Okay," Annie replied.

"So, Rootie, what were you doing this morning?" Auggie asked when she finally made it outside. He was leaning up against the railing and scaring Annie. The last time she came to the beach she was doing the same thing and Bella came running out, tripped over one of the plastic chairs, and ran into Annie. It caused her to lose her balance and lean a little farther over than she wanted.

"Oh dear lord, not you too," Annie wined.

"It was inevitable, and you know it," Jenny added.

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?" Annie asked Auggie.

"Not a chance," he replied. "But seriously what were you up to?"

"Nothing special," she told him leaning on the railing next to him. "Just a run on the beach."

"Ah, just like always, huh, Anne?" Chris asked.

"You would know," Annie replied sweetly. Anyone with half a brain, and even the slightest hint of Chris and Annie's past relationship could hear the love and compassion hidden in those three little words. It was so obvious; Auggie wondered how he had missed it before.

"So a little birdie told me that you two work together at the Smithsonian," Chris stated.

"More or less, yeah. I travel the world acquiring things for the museum, and Auggie's the techno-geek that makes sure everything goes smoothly," Annie lied easily.

"Sounds good," Chris said. "And he just so happened to have nothing to do this week?"

"Nothing other than paperwork. But in all honestly, I'm sure our boss would have done everything in her power to make sure he had taken some vacation time. And what about you and Jen? I mean I know you both are pretty high up in the food chain at the firm, how did you both manage to get time off together?" Annie questioned.

"Well, actually, I've made senior partner."

A small 'oh' managed to escape her lips. He finally made his dream come true, to be a successful lawyer and senior partner at a large law firm.

And Annie?

She was happy for him of course, but when she pictured him achieving his goal, it was her by his side not Jenifer.

An image of them together flashed before her. It was one she pictured many times; it was of them sitting on a couch in what was supposed to be their home. His arm around her shoulders and hers around their newest bundle of joy; Gracie Mae, while they watched their blonde headed boys play on the living room floor.

It used to be an image of happiness and promises of forever, but now all Annie wanted to do was cry. Her dream would never come true. She was stuck with half hopes and wanna-be's.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," Annie said, the teasing aside.

The sliding glass door opened and Bella popped her head out, "Breakfast is done."

Breakfast went by fast and soon everyone found themselves in swim apparel, everyone but Auggie that is.

"Come on you promised," Annie wined.

"Annie, please, I don't swim. Not that I can't swim I just don't," Auggie told her, a finality to his voice.

"Please, for me?"

"No."

"But you promised," she cried.

"Annie, you're acting like fifteen-year-old girl."

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Bella said. "She's acting more like a thirteen-year-old.

"Bells stay outta this," Annie called. "Look, like I said earlier, all you have to do is sit in the sand and build sand castles. We don't even have to go to the beach if you don't want to; we can stay at the pools."

Auggie sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! Now go change!"

Auggie rolled his eyes and retreated to the bedroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Annie was trying to coax Auggie into lounging in the lazy river.

"And I'm the one acting like a child," Annie said.

"You were," he accused.

"But it got you done here right?"

Auggie shook his head, "You're incorrigible."

"Thank you. But seriously I'm going to get you to swim one way or another."

"I doubt it."

"Look, all you have to do is sit in this tube and float. That's it. I promise I won't let you out of my sight."

"No, Annie."

Annie gasped. "You're scared. Oh my god, you're not afraid to sneak out in the field with me on the most dangerous of missions, and face Joan's wrath, but when it comes to three foot deep water you chicken out?"

"No, Annie, no, I'm not scared," he insisted.

Annie noticed his unease about the subject, and as much as she wanted to push, she didn't. Instead she took a step closer to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Auggie," she sighed, "it's okay. If you don't want to swim, I won't make you. Come on, I think I spot an empty lounge chair you can sit in."

He covered her hand with his and sighed. "Come on, help me out."

"What?"

"Well, if I'm going to do this I'll need your help," he told her.

Annie's brow furrowed. "Do what?"

"Swim."

Annie smiled slightly, and then remembered his unease. "You don't have to."

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Oh but I do."

"Aren't you the one who said you can say no to anything?" Annie asked.

"Just come on."

Five minutes later, they were relaxing in the cool water. After a few more minutes Annie was getting restless and wanted to switch positions.

"Give me your hand," she told Auggie who was humming quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Your hand, let me see your hand."

Auggie lifted his hand out of the water and reached out for her. "What are you doing?"

She took his hand and placed it on one of the two handles of the tube. "Here. Don't let go until I say so."

Auggie obliged and held on to the handle. He silently wondered at the sound of water splashing and an "Oof," from Annie.

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Getting comfortable, just don't let go," she replied.

An idea popped into Auggie's head. "Why? What would happen if I did?" he asked smirking as he slowly let go.

"I would faaa-ahh!" _Splash!_ Annie had fallen backwards in to the water as soon as he had let go. When she resurfaced she splashed Auggie, causing him. "I would fall backwards," she finished. "Jerk."

"That's what you get," Auggie said as Annie splashed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, that little scene has been taunting me ever since my cousin tipped me over on Wednesday. I hoped you enjoyed. A little more angst and A/A lovin' in the next chapter.**

**BTW, if anyone wanted to know the resort they're staying at it's the Wyndham Seawatch Plantation Resort in North Myrtle Beach. And the elevator mentioned in the previous chapter is elevator 2, though I've never gotten stuck in it my cousin Ali has a few years ago, and as it didn't shake as bad as previous years, it's still my least favorite elevator ever.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted, and favorited this. You guys keep me going.**

**A little bit of angst in the beginning. I've skipped to Monday night, so it's the Fourth of July.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"This is unlike you Anne. You're normally the first one on the beach and the last one off. I didn't say anything yesterday about you spending all day at the pool with Auggie, but again today? I'm sure he doesn't need a babysitter." Annie rolled her eyes at Jenifer's last comment. It was a typical card played by Jenny often, mainly to help out Bella, but to pull it on Annie?

"Okay, so I'm not acting normal. So what? I'm trying to make this vacation just as fun for Auggie as it is for me. If he wants to stay at the pool all day then so be it. I don't mind," Annie snapped back. "Auggie's my best friend, and I don't plan on leaving him alone in an unfamiliar place."

"You wouldn't be acting like this if he could see."

Annie scoffed. She was glad no one was around to witness their fighting. Dani had taken Chloe, Katia, and Bella to the strip mall, Michael and Chris had gone crabbing with some friend of Chris's and Auggie was sitting out on the balcony listening to the fireworks and the music from the pool party down below. "I can't believe you of all people said that. He's perfectly capable of enjoying things just like you or me, a bit differently but enjoy them all the same."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Maybe so but still…"

"But nothing! You haven't done anything to help the cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Annie glared at the older brunette. "You know perfectly well what it means. You have avoided Auggie this entire vacation."

"Oh my god. Are you serious? I have not," Jenny retorted.

Annie snorted. "My bad, you were all for him Saturday but as soon as you find out he's blind, you're hardly around him."

"What is it about him that makes you act like this?" Jenny questioned.

Annie's brow furrowed. "Act like what?"

"Defensive. Like a fifteen-year-old girl in love," Jenny sneered.

Annie opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Was she really acting like that? No, she couldn't be. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Look, Jen, he's my best friend-"

"Ohmigod! That's it!"

"What?"

"You're in love with him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Anne Catherine Walker, are in love with Auggie!"

Just as Jenny yelled her last statement, the door to the balcony opened and Auggie walked in. "Am I… interrupting something?" he asked.

"No. We were just talking." Jenifer said, earning a glare from Annie.

"Actually, I was getting ready to go for a walk on the beach. Care to join?" Annie asked.

"Annie, it the Fourth of July; there are drunken idiots shooting of fireworks."

"All the more fun," Annie replied with a grin.

"What time is it?" Auggie asked.

"A little after 12:30," Annie answered.

"I guess, I'll go."

"Yay! Let me grab a flashlight and we can leave," Annie said as she walked over to the lockout in search of her bag.

The room fell silent, the only noise coming from the fireworks outside.

"So you think Annie is in love with me?" Auggie asked.

"How did you-?"

"I'm blind not deaf."

"Yeah, I know," Jenny sighed.

"You say that like it's bad thing," Auggie said.

"Not bad, just different. I guess it doesn't matter though," Jen said, "As long as Annie can see past it, we're all good right?"

"Jenifer, if I can ask, what happened between you and Annie? I know about the whole ordeal with Chris, but something else happened. It's deeper than a case of jealous rivalry."

"You know, you're intuitive. More than Danielle even. She believes it's just about me stealing Chris," Jenny voiced.

"Found it!" Annie called.

"Later then," Auggie said towards Jenny.

"I was thinking about stopping by the Tiki Bar and getting a mudslide, did you want something?" Annie asked.

"No, I'm fine," Auggie answered.

"Alright you two, don't be out too late," Jenny said as they walked out of the condo.

Less than a minute later, Dani walked in with three girls in tow.

"Where are those two off to now?" Dani asked.

"A walk on the beach, I wouldn't expect them for another hour and a half at least. Those two are head over heels for each other," Jenny said.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Danielle asked sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later, Annie and Auggie were nearly to the pier. Annie was sipping on what was left of her (virgin) mudslide and describing in as many details as possible the fireworks as they exploded.<p>

When they finally made it to the pier ten minutes later, the fireworks were at a minimum and the DJ in the party tent above was announcing she was going to play Martina McBride's _Independence Day_ once more before slowing it down (a bit) for the couples.

Annie deposited Auggie underneath the pier and told him to stay put as she went off to throw away her empty cup.

"I have to admit, Annie," Auggie said when she returned; "I'm having fun."

"See, I told you, and you'd probably be doing nothing but sitting on your couch listening to Mingus, spending the holiday alone," she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Actually I'd be at Allen's, drinking the night away. But," he said pressing his lips in to her hair, "I'd much rather spend it here with you."

Annie's cheeks reddened at the notion, and she moved closer to the water's edge. She giggled as the water tickled her bare feet.

Auggie tried to picture her in this moment; shoulder length honey blonde hair fluttering in tune with her knee length white strapless sundress, lit up to look like she's glowing from the moonlight. The image was breathtaking. He smiled when the song faded into a slower piano melody and an idea struck him.

"Annie?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oooo cliffy! Had to stop here otherwise it be way too long. This chapter and the next are the true reason for writing this. It came to me as I was on a similar trip with my sister and two of our cousins.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm excited this story has already brought in more reviews in one day than any of my other stories in a month.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Annie looked at Auggie's proffered hand and smiled before placing her own in it, "I'd love to."

Auggie smiled back and pulled Annie into a gentle embrace and placed his free hand hand lightly on what he hoped was her waist as Annie placed hers on his shoulder.

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction  
>I barely recognized my own reflection, no<br>Scared of love but scared of life alone_

He intertwined their fingers and pulled her hand closer. She stepped close enough so there bodies were almost touching, as they began to sway to the music.

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
>Building walls around my heart to save me, oh<br>But it's time for me to let it go_

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. And he pulled her closer moving his hand to the small of her back.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again_

He leaned his head down until his lips brushed her hair and inhaled the scent that could only be described as pure Annie; a mixture of Jo Malone Grapefruit, Herbal Essence Pink Lily and Asian Silk shampoo, lavender fabric softener, and now salt water.

_Just when you think that love will never find you  
>You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh<br>It's just something that we can't control_

His warm breath on her scalp sent shivers through her body and she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his neck. They were aware of the small crowd of the miniscule number of beach-goers watching them as they danced away in their own little world.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<br>It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready to love again_

"Auggie?" Annie whispered lifting her head.

"Hmmm?"

_So come and find me  
>I'll be waiting up for you<br>I'll be holding out for you tonight_

"Do you ever think about us?" Annie wondered.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
>No longer am I afraid of the fall down<em>

"What do you mean?" Auggie asked.

_It must be time to move on now  
>Without the fear of how it might end<br>I guess I'm ready, ready to love again_

"I mean as more than friends," she replied.

Auggie sighed and expertly found her cheek with his hand that previously on the small of her back, "Annie," he cooed as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

_I'm ready to love again_

"Does that answer your question?" he asked over the soft applauding.

She hummed a sound of approval and lay her head back on his shoulder, "Yes, yes it does."

He chuckled and hugged her in a tight embrace.

When the music ended and was replaced by a more upbeat song, Annie left his embrace and picked up the flashlight that had somehow fallen off her wrist.

"Are you ready to walk back?" she asked.

"I suppose," Auggie said.

Hand in hand, they walked the long way back to the hotel. By the time they reached their condo, Annie was exhausted and Auggie wasn't too far behind.

Annie yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed," she said as she walked sleepily to the living room. She didn't even make it three steps before Auggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Lay with me tonight. It's nearly three am, you're tired and it's gonna take you at least fifteen minutes to set up the bed out there alone. Not to mention, the time it takes for you to find something to wear to bed and change into it," Auggie offered.

"Auggie, I-"

"Besides, the bed is bound to be more comfortable than the couch."

Annie smiled. "I think it's cute how you worry over my state of sleepiness."

"Join me?" he asked.

"Let me change first," she said.

"Of course," he replied releasing her.

Annie walked into the living room and opened her suitcase in search of a tank top and lounge pants. When she found what she was looking for she slipped out of her dress and in to her pjs for the night. A quick trip to the bathroom and she found herself staring at her best friend as he lay in bed, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and calm. She knew he wasn't asleep, not yet anyway.

After a minute, a smirk lit up his face. "Are you just gonna stand there and stare? Or are you gonna come lay down?"

Annie laughed quietly, "I wasn't staring." She walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and slid in between the covers. He was right, the bed was more comfortable.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Rootie."

"Watch it. That's not exactly the best name to call me if you want this relationship to work out," Annie teased facing him.

"Is that what this is? A relationship," he asked quietly.

"Well, we're certainly past the friendship phase, but I don't think I could handle a friends-with-benefits relationship, not with you at least."

"I don't think I could either, I care about you too much," he admitted. "If I'm in this, I'm in it for the long run."

"Auggie."

"What?" he asked.

She sighed. "Let's just take this one day at a time. Please."

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way," he assured her.

"Thanks," she told him as she snuggled into his warmth.

* * *

><p>Danielle woke to the sun in her eyes. She yawned and turned over to look at the alarm clock. 10 am. Well, it was later than she wanted to wake up but given the late night the night before, she was lucky to wake up this early. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed for the day. As she tiptoed out of her room and over to the kitchenette, she spied the three girls sound asleep on the pullout bed in the living room area.<p>

Bella had one of the _Twilight_ books on her lap, and though she couldn't see which one it was, she could see the spine and cover were well worn. Chloe and Katia each held their favorite teddy stuffed animals. A bright orange teddy bear for Chloe, _Orange Blossom_, Danielle remembered, and pristine white dog for Katia, _Scruffy_.

She smiled and turned to the coffee pot and wondered briefly if her sister was up. _Coffee first then Annie_, Danielle thought.

After she made sure the coffee was in the process of being made, she snuck over to the other condo, noting briefly the closed door to Jen and Chris' room.

As soon as she stepped foot into the condo her sister was sharing with Auggie she noticed the nearly spotless living room/kitchenette. She shook her head; her sister could be such a neat freak.

Not seeing Annie in the living room or out on the balcony she turned around and went back to the other condo, but not before she poked her head into the open door to the bedroom on a whim.

"Finally," Danielle whispered when she saw the sleeping couple snuggling in bed. "It's about damn time."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Tippity tap tap type it! Okay sorry 'bout that. It's my inspiration of sorts for this chapter. Don't ask.**

**Anywho…. Sorry this is so late. I meant to put this up earlier, but it was missing something and entirely too short for my liking so up pops Dani and her nosiness.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I'm happy. That last chapter turned out better than I expected. Things get a bit….fun….over breakfast this morning.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognized it I probably don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The smell of pancakes and eggs were the first things Annie registered when she woke up. The second were the warm, protective arms wrapped around her. At first, she was confused, but memories flooded her mind of Auggie and the night before, and she snuggled closer to him.

She knew the moment he woke up because his breathing changed and his arms tightened around her.

"Good morning," Annie cooed, turning to face him.

"Morning, beautiful," he sighed in her ear.

"Dani's making breakfast, and I'm hungry." To prove her point, her stomach growled.

"Why don't you go eat?" he asked.

"Well, for one, I like watching you sleep, two; I like being in your arms, and three; you're hugging me too tightly for me to squirm out."

"You should have woken me up, I would have let you go," he told her loosening his grip.

"But enjoyed being in your arms too much," Annie said, pressing her lips lightly to his.

"You don't have to leave," he said, between kisses.

They lay like that for a while; stealing kisses from one another. That is, until whispers from the hallway interrupted them.

"Shhh, let's not wake them up before we get in the room," Bella's voice said.

"Are you sure Aunt Annie's in here?" Chloe asked.

"Mhmm. Your mommy told me she saw her in here this morning," Bella told her. "Now quite so we can scare them."

Annie laughed silently. "Wanna scare them?" she asked.

"Why what are you suggesting Ms. Walker?" he whispered.

"Just shush up and follow me, Anderson," she commanded, trying to slip out of bed by way of crawling over him.

"Annie? What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her hips.

"Let me go and follow. Quietly," Annie said, nonchalantly.

Auggie smiled but otherwise followed Annie as she snuck through the awkwardly two roomed bathroom to the living room. Poking her head out to make sure Bella and her nieces weren't able to see them as they snuck over to the other condo; Annie pulled Auggie along behind her.

When the coast was clear, the two tipped-towed over to the source of the delicious smell.

"Morning Dani," Annie said.

"Morning, sleepyheads. Did you two sleep well?" the older sister asked glancing at the couple who had finally decided to join them.

"I slept wonderful. You Annie?" Auggie asked.

"I slept amazingly," Annie replied.

Dani smiled. "I'm glad, you guys got in later than the boys last night."

Annie smiled slightly as she spotted the vase of tulips on the table with a card that clearly said _Annie._ "Alright, fess up!" she told her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked.

"You know as well as I do that Jen and I had a disagreement last night," Annie said as she snuck into the kitchen. "And she's already apologizing. Now, where is the raspberry sorbet?" Annie asked as she looked in the freezer.

"There is no sorbet, Annie," Dani told her.

"Aha! Found it!" Annie said as she grabbed the bowl from the freezer.

"It's not even noon and you're already attacking the sorbet. How Annie of you," Bella said as she led Chloe and Katia.

"Morning to you, too Bell," Annie said.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Morning Auggie."

"Morning Bella," Auggie replied.

"So you're sleeping with my godmother?" Bella said conversationally.

Annie looked over at Auggie to gage his reaction. "I, uh, we didn't," he stumbled.

Annie smiled. "Shared a bed with, not slept with. Hand me a spoon?" Annie went on.

"And the difference is?" Bella asked.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna know?" she asked accepting the spoon from her sister and taking everything, including Auggie, to the table.

"You know, that was really mean what you did. Chloe and Kat were really looking forward to scaring you two," Bells said changing the subject.

"That's my girl!" Jenifer said as she walked in from the balcony.

"Morning Jen," Annie said; all animosity from the night before.

"I see you have already found the raspberry sorbet," Jen noticed.

"Mhmm, which is always best served with a-"

"Dark chocolate pavlova; which I will make as soon as Dani vacates the kitchen. I hardly had time last night to make the sorbet," Jen said.

"Which is perfectly fine, as long as I can get some," Annie said taking a bite. "Oh my god! Jen, this is so good. I really miss your apologies. Thank you for the flowers."

Jenifer rolled her eyes and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Mhmm. I suppose I'm not forgiven until you get your pavlova, huh?"

"Not even close."

Auggie smirked. "I'm intrigued; is this a normal apology between you two?"

"From Jen? Yes. From me? I always end up bringing back a nice wine and recipe for her to perfect; which is where she got the recipe for the pavlova." Annie took another bite and smirked. "You did something different didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting us to fight, so I didn't bring my normal Zinfandel, I used the only red wine I brought, which just so happened to be my Boudreaux. That and I found some fresh mint and you know me and mint," Jenny explained.

"That's where my mint went!" Dani complained.

"Oh hush up, I hardly used any!"

Annie rolled her eyes and turned back to Auggie. "Here open up. You have got to try this," Annie said as she fed him her coveted sorbet.

"Oh wow. That is delicious," he hummed.

"Just wait until you try the pavlova. Mmmm talk about heaven."

"You're having fun feeding me, aren't you?" Auggie asked. Annie hummed her agreement.

Dani bit her lip as she watched the scene. "What, might I ask, happened last night?"

"Nothing too special; except for the idiot that nearly hit us with the firework," Annie said.

"Ah yes, him. But what about under the pier, Annie Angel?" Auggie asked.

Annie smiled. "Oh, yes. I guess something special did happen last night."

Auggie frowned. "You didn't forget, did you?"

Annie placed her hand gently over his, and in turn he flipped his over and intertwined their fingers. "Our first kiss? How could I ever?"

"Whoa, what is this I hear about first kisses?" Michael asked as he came out of his room.

Danielle shushed her husband. "They're having a moment."

Annie rolled her eyes at the whispers from their audience. "Think they'll ever give us a minute alone?" Auggie asked, smiling.

"No, probably not," Annie admitted.

"I didn't think so."

Annie sniffed the air. "Danielle, I think you pancakes are burning."

"Oh my god! My pancakes!" Dani yelled.

"Serves you right for moseying in my love life," Annie sang as she took another bite of the sorbet.

"Our love life," Auggie corrected.

Annie laughed. "Yes, our love life," Annie said, kissing him.

"You know, my dear godmother, I'm glad you finally found someone, but can we keep the PDA to a minimum?" Bella asked.

The entire condo erupted in laughter. "Oh, Isabel," Annie sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I don't know where that came from. I didn't want any more angst I guess. It's cute though, and not at all where I saw Annie and Auggie's relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"So, my darling Annie, what do we have planned for today?" Auggie asked.

Annie smiled as she ate another bite of her pancakes. "Actually, if I remember correctly, midway through the vacay is Shopping Day. And today is as midway as possible, so my darling Auggie, I do believe Isabel and I are due for a shopping trip."

"Ah yes," Dani said. "Are you going to Tanger?"

"Actually, I was planning on heading up to Broadway first," Annie said.

"Oh, um, stop in Boardwalk Winery and grab something we've yet to have?" Dani asked.

"Course. Then it's to It'Sugar for some sweets," Annie told her. "And then on to Tanger. I saw the perfect dress at JCPenny's at home; I hope they have it here, because it'd be perfect for tomorrow's dinner and festivities."

"Am I missing something?" Auggie asked.

Annie giggled. "Oh, sorry. Tanger is the outlet mall close buy, and Broadway at the Beach is, well for lack of a better word, a tourist trap. And tomorrow is GNO, so, wow that sounded incredibly cheesy."

Auggie laughed. "Hey here's a wacky idea, why don't you join us?" Bella asked.

"I would like that, but only as long as I'm not imposing on your girl bonding time."

It was Bella's turn to laugh. "No, never."

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to buy four bottles of wine and ten pounds of candy?" Auggie asked as the threesome walked to Annie's car.<p>

"Yes, it's not every day you find specialty wines or get to act like a kid in a candy shop. That place was huge and filled with candy and novelty items," Annie said.

Auggie laughed. "You sound like a kid in a candy shop."

"She looks like one," Bella inputted.

Annie rolled her eyes as she climbed in the drivers' seat. "Okay, okay. You should have seen your face when you saw that castle made entirely of jelly beans."

"I don't care who you are, that was fledgling amazing," Bella said as she place the two bags she was shunned to carry in the seat next to her.

"Fledgling?" Annie wondered.

"Hey no knocking my makeshift swear word. God, I sound like Zoey."

"Who?" Annie asked.

"Zoey Redbird from the House of Night novels," Bella explained.

"Oh, that vampire book you were telling me about, right?"

"Yeah that one," Bella said in a mocking tone.

Auggie sighed. "You know, I'm totally lost here. I have no idea what you two are talking about."

Annie laughed. "Then it's a good thing all you have to do is sit there and look pretty."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Just go. Get on with the day, so we can enjoy some kind of time down at the beach."

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself," Annie said as she put the car in gear.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Annie and Bella found themselves in a bit of a predicament.<p>

"That one, definitely that one," Bella said pointing to the purple strapless bikini.

"But this one has a fancy design," Annie argued pointing to the green bikini with aqua swirls.

"So? This one is strapless and looked really good on you."

"Ooo strapless," Annie mocked. Bella punched her lightly. "This one is risqué enough."

"That one's only risqué because of this," Bella said pointing to the thin lacey ribbon that held the swimsuit together.

"So? I'm going to the beach, not dancing at a strip club."

"Which is why this one is more reasonable. It's simple and purple," Bella said.

"And strapless," Annie added.

Bella laughed. "Yes, and strapless. And how is this one more risqué than that that one? The only thing holding that together is a string. And another question. How would you know that people would think your dancing at a strip club? I saw three girls yesterday with a bathing suit just like this."

"Trust me Bells."

"I vote whichever one gets us to the beach sooner," Auggie said from the doorway to their room.

"I'm rolling my eyes at you," Annie said.

Auggie laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else. But honestly, can we hurry this up?"

Annie sighed and grabbed the purple swimsuit and stepped into bathroom to change.

Twenty minutes later, the trio made their way down to the beach.

"I see you three have finally made your way to the beach," Dani said from her spot around the girls' sand castle. "How was shopping?"

"Fine, a bit tiring, though," Annie answered.

"The only thing tiring was the fact that you took a half hour to choose your swimwear," Auggie said.

"Ha ha."

"Okay, speaking of swimwear and the beach. I is gonna go head into the ocean," Bella said.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Nick and Wyatt are already out try to keep together," Jenny said.

"Sasha's here?" Annie asked as Bella walked down to the ocean.

"Yeah, she and the twins just got in. They came down about twenty minutes ago, maybe? Sasha's is on drink duty," Dani explained.

"Oh, geez. More people. Dani you really know how to plan a vacation," Annie said.

"Only the best for my little sister," Dani said.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Oh god."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Alright so maybe I didn't get to finish this before the end of July. Or before summer ended. But I am trying to get it done so I can start posting part two of my family centered story. *insert cheeky grin and two thumbs up***

**My brother ate all my Fruit Loops and now I'm forced to eat Cocoa Pebbles while both my dogs sit at my feet giving me that sad puppy look.**

**Unfortunately that statement above was only true at the end of July.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my puppies anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Alright, come here girls," Sasha whispered as she snuck into the main condo early the next morning. "Danielle said something about how you couldn't scare Annie awake yesterday? How is that possible? You three are three of the sneakiest girls I have ever met."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hey, I take offence to that. It wasn't my fault. The girls couldn't stop giggling," she whispered back.

"The three of you need shush up," Sasha said. Chloe rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "I saw that, Chlo. Anyway, back on topic."

"Aunt Sasha, I don't see how we're gonna scare them, they're probably already awake," Bella whispered.

"That my dear is something we need to find out." Sasha slipped her shoes off, tiptoed into the other condo, and listened for any commotion going on inside the bedroom. Hearing, nothing she motioned for the group to creep up behind her. She put her finger to her lips and slowly opened the door, not making any noticeable noise.

Bella peered in the room and saw both occupants sound asleep. They split into groups of two, Bella took Chloe over to Auggie's side of the bed and Sasha and Kaita took Annie's. Sasha held her hand up and counted to three and as soon as she did Annie reached out and tickled Katia.

"You know you guys can't ever scare me awake. It's a lost cause," Annie said as Katia laughed loudly.

Sasha crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "You know, I remember when we were kids how you were always the scaredy-cat, Rootie."

"Yeah, well. I grew up and have learned."

Sasha rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Mmmm, something smells good," Annie said as she walked into the kitchenette area.

"Morning sleepy heads," Dani said placing two fresh cups of coffee on the breakfast bar.

Auggie sat on a bar stool and Annie followed suit. They both took a sip of their coffee.

"You both look more and more like a couple every day," Dani told them.

"Oh gee thanks," Annie replied.

"It's a good thing."

There was a click of plastic on wood behind them and Annie turned and finally took in the rest of the room.

Chloe, Katia, and Wyatt were sitting on the couch eating their breakfast. At the table, Chris, Jenny, Sasha, Nick, and Bella were knee-deep in a game of Rumikub. Michael was on the far balcony talking on the phone.

"I've never gotten that game," Annie stated.

Bella shrugged. "I don't get the point system, but other than that it's just like rummy but with tiles."

"Okay, so rummy, Rumikub, and Monopoly; the three games played while at the beach. Nice."

"And on occasion Skip-bo, Clue," Nick said.

"You know, there was a treasure hunt one year," Wyatt began.

"That was based off of a game of Clue," Nick finished.

Bella stared at the twins. "Creepy."

"So what's on the agenda for this morning, because come noon; us girls are heading to the movies, and then out to eat and then wherever," Jenny said.

"Well, it's Thursday, we're leaving in two days, and I was wondering if the kids wanted to head up to Barefoot Landing for a bit," Dani wondered

"Oh, yeah! That sounds fun," Nick said.

"We haven't been there in forever," Wyatt continued.

"They're not even near each other and they still finish each other sentences. As for Barefoot, I'll tag along," Bella said.

"You know what, it'll be nice to get out for a while," Sasha said.

Annie just smiled at the knowing look in Dani's eyes. She knew what her sister was up to and surprisingly didn't object.

"Oh!" Jenny said, catching the look on Dani's face. "Oh, um, yeah getting out would be nice."

Danielle smiled. "Well, it's settled then. We'll head over there. The guys will do whatever you guys do because in the past ten years I have yet to figure out what that is."

Chris chuckled. "And that's the way we like it."

Danielle and Annie both rolled their eyes. "And our premiere couple will have some time to themselves," Dani acknowledged, her voice hinting.

Auggie nearly choked on his coffee and Annie turned to glare at her sister.

"I merely mean that you two have hardly gotten any privacy the whole time here. And as you said just the other day we," she waved her hand to the group who was now joined by Michael, "haven't given you any either. But be prepared because as soon as we get back you're going to be overrun by many a child."

"As always, Dani."

* * *

><p><strong>An: So this chapter is much shorter but I like how it is and decided to just end it here. Not the story of course. I hope you enjoyed.**

**And for those of you who don't read my profile, I am now officially moved out of my stepfather's abuse and into the loving arms of my grandparents. As are the rest of my family. THANK GOD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Gotta love Mondays. It's Spring Break 2012 and I'm sitting at my table typing while my party is still in my room fast asleep at 11:22. Whelp.**

**Oh hey. Look I've updated!**

**Disclaimer: If only I was genius enough to create both CA and the Bourne Trilogy…**

**I normally don't do this but under the circumstances it just feels right…**

_**In loving memory of my dear Reese, who never passed up the chance to snag a few Twizzlers or a handful of popcorn.  
>We'll always remember you.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"…Four… Five… Six… Park Place."

"I own that."

"Of course" Reluctantly Annie handed over $50.

"You're not cheating me out of money right?" Auggie asked.

"Of course not Aug. Would I do that?"

He just shot her a look.

"Here," Annie pressed the dice in to the palm of Auggie's hand.

As he rolled, Annie snagged a handful of her homemade snack mix.

"Um, it's seven."

"And I'm on Oriental right?" Auggie wondered.

"Yep."

"Put me on States Ave then."

Annie counted the seven spaces to States and scoffed. "How do you do that?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "I played a lot of Monopoly with my cousin before I was blinded. I know the general vicinity of where each property is supposed be."

"That still doesn't explain how you hit it spot on every time. Oh, and you owe me ten bucks." Annie said as she snacked on some more of the mix.

"What are you eating?" Auggie wondered. "It smells like a movie theater."

"Snack mix? It's, um, bite-sized Twizzlers, popcorn, Skittles, pretzels, and Reese's Pieces."

"Where did you get that recipe?"

She shrugged. "Just came to me. You still owe me ten bucks."

"Alright, alright."

The game went on with Auggie winning not long after, capitalizing on a monopoly of dark blue.

"That, my dear Annie, is how you win a game of Monopoly," Auggie said smirking.

Annie snorted at she and him put the game away.

"So, what is on the agenda today Miss Annie?" Auggie wondered.

She shrugged. "I don't know Aug. We are staying in a pretty nice condo. We could walk around and see what kind of trouble we could get into. We could stay inside and play more games?"

Thunder rumbled outside and Annie sighed heavily. "I guess we'll have to stay inside for the time being."

"What? And miss the chance to dance with you in the rain?" Auggie walked over and pulled her close. "Why don't you change into one of your sun dresses and meet me in the lobby?"

"Auggie… I-"

"You've had your way with me all week so far; let me dance with you in the rain at least once. Please?"

Annie giggled. "I was going to say I only have the one sun dress with me and I wore it yesterday and I haven't gotten around to doing laundry. But I might have a skirt with me."

"Then we'll just have to settle for that. Go change and meet me by the elevator." He pecked Annie on the lips and smiled that heart-stopping smile.

After they split and Auggie slipped out Annie slipped in to their room and looked for the skirt. It wasn't in the dresser or her suitcase. She knew for a fact she packed it so where was it?

After another five minutes of searching, Annie gave up and let herself into Sasha's room. She found a less expensive dress of Sasha's and slipped into it.

She found Auggie as he was getting on the elevator. Thunder rumbled as she stepped on.

"Have I told you, Auggie, how much I dislike elevators?"

He smirked. "We could've taken the stairs."

"But by the time we got down there the rain would've stopped."

He shrugged. "Well, never said it wouldn't."

The elevator opened moments later and Auggie led Annie to the open space next to the tiki bar.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her close and swayed to the sound of meaningless chatter and waves crashing in the distance.

"I love you, too Auggie."

A small part of her brain wondered at this. It was new to Annie. Most of the time, she didn't often get a chance to really know someone before she dated them. It was an experience she'd always wanted to have but she'd always fallen head first. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

><p>An: SOOOOO. I'm trying to wrap this story up. It's not like I'm not feeling it I am. I'm just stuck in this little rut. It'll pass.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Well, my weeklong sleep over is commencing nicely.**_

_**I'm actually shocked that I've remembered a lot of this. I've not written this one out like I do most stories of mine. This isn't planned at all. It's all in my head.**_

_**Here is the answer to seacat03's question.**_

_**Disclaimer: This isn't the answer. This just shows that I don't own **_**Covert Affairs.**

* * *

><p>Jenifer splashed cool water on her face once more. "I'm really sorry girls. I don't know why all of a sudden I'm sick. I must have eaten something rancid at that seafood place."<p>

"Maybe it was the fourth glass of wine last night?" Annie said.

Dani and Sasha rolled their eyes. "Why don't we stay here tonight and have a girls' night tomorrow?"

"No no. You guys go ahead. You're already dressed up. I'll be fine."

Annie frowned. "Are you sure? I know you really were looking forward to it."

"Don't worry," Chris said from the doorway to the small bathroom, "I'll make sure she's in one piece for your return home."

"Thanks," said Sasha.

The girls, minus Jen, left for their day of pampering and Micheal and Chris took Nick and Wyatt for a quick trip to the store.

Jen sat on the cool tile of the bathroom floor fighting another wave of nausea. After a few moments, she stood and made her way to the balcony.

"How come you didn't go with the girls?"

Jen jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry Auggie, I didn't see you there."

"No problem."

"I, uh, I don't feel too good."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

An ungainly moment passed before Auggie breeched a topic he'd shoved aside. "So you and Annie?"

Jen pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." Overly dramatic sigh. "The day Isabel was born I tried opening up to Annie. I swear to you I really did try. I guess she was still upset about me stealing Chris from her because she ignored me. I tried to tell her that I didn't mean to take Chris from her, that I tried to get him to realize that he was supposed to be with Annie." She sighed heavily. "He didn't want to listen to me. Thankfully we were alone, because she proceeded to throw the vase of flowers that she brought at me. She missed. She never misses. And then she began to scream at me about how I ruined her life, about how I wrecked her dream."

Jenny laughed lackadaisically. "She had this image in her head of her and Chris with their two boys and baby girl. She was going to be a travel journalist while he was going to be a senior partner at this huge law firm. They'd take vacations to exotic places around the globe in the summers. And spend Christmas and Easter with family…"

"She had their whole life planned out?" Auggie was shocked.

"That's what it sounded like. But that wasn't it. After she calmed down a bit we actually talked. She told me about her linguist studies and I told her about the job I had gotten at Sterling Bausch, you know that big insurance company in New York."

Auggie nodded.

"And then I might have let slip that Isabel wasn't Christopher's. She went silent for like ever and just walked out. I didn't speak to her again, I mean really sit down and have a full blown conversation, until Bell's first birthday, but still the subject wasn't brought up."

"That's what this is about?"

Auggie assumed she either nodded or just stood still because she didn't speak for a while.

"It wasn't even a fling. Actually it wasn't even anything. I was at a bar in some city I don't even remember anymore, and this guy slipped some GHB into one of my cocktails. Next thing I know I'm in some hotel room fully clothed. I didn't even know I'd slept with or raped by anyone until I found out I was six months pregnant." There were tears in her voice. "I tried to tell Annie what had happened but by then I had forced myself to forget."

The sliding glass door opened and Auggie got a whiff of something fishy.

"Hey, babe, you want to come make some of that New England clam chowder? You don't have to," Chris spoke.

"I'll be right there honey."

Chris nodded. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too," Jen replied before Chris slipped back into the house.

"Does Chris know?" Auggie wondered.

"No. And I'd like to keep it that way."

Auggie nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Really short but I had to get it out of the way. One more chapter planned! and then I am finished.**_

_**Hopefully!**_


	11. Epilogue

**A/n: Thank-you guys so much for everything you guys have said in your reviews. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers.**

**It's a really cheesy OOC ending, but I think it fits.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately officially have to return the characters for this story is officially over. And of course, I don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Friday was filled with sand castles, sun bathing, boogie board races, and various alcoholic beverages. When you only have twenty-four hours before you have to spend hours on end in a car, you tend to push yourself to capture every moment you can.

Around nine am on Saturday, three hours before check out, Annie slipped out to the balcony to watch as yet another young couple pledged their lives to each other on the beach.

"I've always wanted to be married at the beach," Annie stated as Auggie walked out.

Auggie scoffed. "And have hundreds of people you don't know screaming in the background, no thanks."

"Come on, I think it'd be fun! A small ceremony of our closest friends and family, on a beautiful moonlit beach…"

"Our?"

Annie reached over and laced her fingers in his. "Ours."

"And you're sure it'll be our wedding?"

"Something tells me it will be our wedding."

* * *

><p>Joan had to do a double take as she passed Auggie's office early Sunday morning.<p>

"You're not supposed to be here."

Annie shrugged. "We got in early yesterday."

"Doesn't matter. Go home," Joan said sternly.

"We just got here," complained Auggie.

"Home."

Annie frowned. "Give me a moment and I'll take you home." Annie walked swiftly out of the office and caught up to Joan.

"Yes, Annie?"

"What's the policy for an in-house close-and-continuing?"

Joan chuckled. "Come by office in the morning… Tomorrow morning… Oh and have Auggie stop by tomorrow too."

* * *

><p><em>A year later…<em>

The Fourth of July vacation was here again. The only thing different from the last year was, Annie and Auggie had been dating for a year, well 365 days but, coincidently, it was a leap year and their anniversary wasn't until tomorrow. Well, today, it had to be at least 3 a.m.

As Auggie lay in bed next to Annie, he contemplated what had happened the past year. Their relationship was nearly perfect; they've had their disagreements, namely when Annie did something unexpected and dangerous, but what couple didn't?

He also thought of all the reasons why he couldn't live without the beautiful blonde. He found out that in the past year, the sound of her heels click-clacking down the hall was better than any Mingus; the smell of her perfume had become like oxygen to him; the feel of her lips against his was like walking outside and feeling the warmth of the nice summer sun after being trapped in a freezer for a month.

He drifted to sleep dreaming of the up and coming year.

In the morning, Annie was startled awake but her nieces and ever annoying goddaughter.

"Alright, it took you guys a year, but you finally managed to scare me awake," Annie said as she sat up and yawned. She looked around at the amusement-filled faces of the trio and noticed one face in particular missing. "Where's Auggie?"

Bella bit her lip. "Oh, he and Michael left a half hour ago. He told us if you weren't awake by 8:30, we were to wake you. Its 8:45 and we just woke you up, now we have to make sure you get breakfast in you then after you eat, we have to call them."

"Oh," Annie frowned. She was really looking forward to waking up in his arms, like most mornings. "Where did they go?"

Bella continued to worry her bottom lip. "Um, I can't tell you. Just come eat, 'cuz I really want to know what he's planning and we don't get to find out until you eat. Now, go eat please? Dani already made breakfast."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up. Just let me change first?" she asked as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her swimsuit and sundress that had conveniently been placed on the chair beside her bed.

After she changed, she followed the three younger girls to the other condo. They had the same floor plan as the year before, but instead of the fourteenth floor, they were five floors up.

After Annie ate her breakfast and took care of her dishes, she turned to Bella, who was bouncing in her chair, staring expectantly. "Well? Aren't you supposed to call Michael and Auggie?" Annie asked.

Bella giggled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hey, Aug, Annie just got done eating," she said when he answered.

…

"Yes, of course. Though, we actually scared her this time."

…

"I know finally, after a year of trying."

…

"Yeah, she's right here."

…

"Okay, see ya in a sec," Bella said before handing the phone to Annie.

"Hello?" Annie answered.

"Good morning, Annie Angel. How did you sleep?" Auggie asked.

"Fine, though I missed you this morning."

"I figured you would. You know I love you right?"

Annie smiled. "Yes, of course."

"Good, so do me a favor?" Auggie asked.

"Anything," Annie assured him.

"Come out on the little balcony in Dani's condo please?"

"You haven't been sitting out there have you?" she asked as she walked to the balcony in question.

"No, I'm on the beach with Mike. Just come on, babe," he urged.

"What have you been up to?" she wondered as she stepped out on the balcony, Bella, Danielle, and Jenny on her heels. She heard Michael say something in the back ground, probably alerting him of her presence.

"Look down."

As she looked down to where he stood, she gasped. Aside from the 'oh my god' that escaped her lips she was speechless.

She saw Auggie, hand behind his back, and as much as she'd love to stare at him, her attention was occupied by the words written in the sand behind him.

"Oh, Annie!" the trio behind her cried, no doubt actual tears in their eyes.

"Hey Annie?" Auggie asked.

"Hmm?" she managed.

"Will you marry me?"

Annie smiled. "Wait a moment please?"

"Um, okay?"

"Thanks, I promise I will answer you," She said hanging up.

"Annie? What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"Does Michael have his phone?" Annie wondered.

"Yes," Dani said slowly.

"Good, call him and tell him not to say anything," Annie said as she practically sprinted inside and through the condo.

Everyone followed but Bella who stayed with the girls as they asked a bunch of questions. Annie was jumping in place as she waited for the elevator. She barely registered Dani talking to her husband. When the elevator finally came, Annie pulled the two friends on with her, pressing the ground button at the same time.

The short ride seemed to be agonizingly slow, and as the doors opened she burst out, nearly knocking over the people waiting to get on. Annie felt everyone staring as she dashed through the pool area and to the beach.

"Auggie!" she called when she was in hearing distance.

He turned and a wave of relief washed over his features, "Annie?" he asked, his voice worried.

"Auggie! You did this for me?"

"Us. Annie, I did this for us."

She threw her arms around him and laughed a high pitched giggle. "Yes Auggie, I'll marry you on one condition." She stepped two steps back.

"And what's that?"

"A moonlit wedding on the beach."


End file.
